Cerezo
by ikari-cheen
Summary: Sakura y Naruto se conocieron en un árbol de cerezo cuando eran pequeños, siempre que tiene que aclarar algo o esta confusa Sakura va ahi. ¿Que pasara cuando ella huya de Naruto y vaya al cerezo? -Recorrido por mis sentimientos-Todo es como una carrera


_Hoy como otro día cualquiera me mandas una nota en clase. Pero no era para decirme que te espere en la salida para ir a por ramen, como de costumbre. No, hoy era para que después de clase te espere detrás del gimnasio. Pone, es un secreto, por alguna razón me siento nerviosa, no se porque. Me paso todas las horas de clase nerviosa, ¿que quieres decirme Naruto? _

_Cuando al fin sonó la bendita campana fui, y, con la nota en la mano me dirijo hacia el sitio. _

_¿Qué planeas Naruto?_

_Con el corazón a mil, las manos sudando y seguramente un buen sonrojo llegue. _

_Tu me miraste con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa. _

_¿Eres tu? Tu nunca estas nervioso._

_De un momento a otro me sueltas un "te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo are. Sal conmigo Sakura-chan" _

_Te miro como si no lo hubiera entendido, yo pensaba que éramos amigos, pero que es esto…_

_¿amor , amistad? Ya no se ni que pensar. _

_Me miras con tus mejillas sonrojadas, yo tengo que parecer un tomate seguro. _

_Miro detrás de ti… y de un segundo a otro empiezo a correr. Corro con todas mis fuerzas sin mirar atrás; salgo del instituto y me dirijo al gran cerezo en donde nos conocimos. _

_No puedo pensar nada si estas mirándome así, nada esta claro aun…_

_Si llego ahí, seguramente, entenderé que siento por ti ¿no? Quizás descubra mis verdaderos sentimientos. _

_Corriendo, paso por calles, las cuales me recuerdan a ti…_

_Cuando teníamos apenas 6 años y estábamos en el jardín de infancia y te dejaban solo y yo te tenía que dar la mano para que te levantases del suelo e irnos a jugar. ¿Recuerdas a que jugábamos? Yo no, porque solo recuerdo tu brillante sonrisa y un "gracias Sakura-chan" ._

_A los 12 cuando te gane en el festival deportivo quedando yo en 1 puesto y tu en 3; siempre fui mejor que tu en los deportes y con tu sonrisa cansada y la respiración agitada de correr me dices "algún día te ganare es una promesa" , Seguro que la cumples. _

_Por mi mente pasan miles de imágenes contigo… _

_El día en que estuvimos toda la noche estudiando para el examen de matemáticas y me quede durmiendo y tu aprobaste mientras que yo suspendí; tan listo como siempre, no creas que siempre eres así. _

_Ya voy por la ciudad y veo el fotomatón en donde una vez nos echamos fotos. Siempre poníamos caras raras, aun las tengo. Son mis mas preciado tesoro. Aunque luego recuerdo que al día siguiente Hinata Hyuga se te confeso y yo que pasaba por ahí lo oí todo, pero lo que mas me sorprendieron fueron tus excusas "Hinata… eres muy buena amiga, pero yo… yo ya quiero a alguien, gomene.." Ese día me sorprendí bastante, ¿quien sería esa chica a la que querías? Me propuse descubrirlo._

_Ahora me doy cuenta de quien era. Ahora entiendo porque nunca me dijiste nada. _

_Me sonrojo al pensarlo; Ya estoy subiendo la colina que lleva a "nuestro árbol" y no quiero mirar atrás, porque se que estas ahí, pero aun así miro, y te veo muy cerca de alcanzarme, eres nunca te rindes._

_Miro todos los cerezos en flor a mi alrededor, me encantan, siempre me gustaron, aun con todo lo que esta pasando; siempre reacciono al verlos de la misma manera, una cara de niña chica e ilusionada. _

_Verlos así, rápido, ya que estoy corriendo me recuerda a como te conocí. _

_Con unos 4 o 5 años estaba en este bosque huía de unas chicas que se estaban metiendo conmigo, tu me viste y te acercaste a mi con una sonrisa y dijiste "No llores pequeña" ¡como si tu fueras grande! A partir de ahí, nos hicimos amigos, mejores amigos…_

_Ya no se que siento, los sentimientos me dan vueltas, yo siento…¿amistad? No, yo creo que esto que siento es otra cosa. _

_Ahora veo el árbol, estoy apunto de llegar, y miro atrás, ¿me has seguido? Pero, no ahí nadie ya no me sigues… A pesar de a ver conseguido escapar, quiero que me agarres para que no me vuelva a ir. Y todo eso, ya sabes. _

_Aunque ya es inevitable, las lagrimas salen de mis ojos, cada vez mas… ¿Dónde estas? Yo pensé… que tu… _

_Siento como me agarran el brazo y al mirar veo tu destellante cabello rubio, y… ¿Qué traes? Llevas una paleta de las que nos compraba Jiraiya-sama de pequeños, me das una a la vez de que me sonríes tiernamente. _

_Mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente y la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas, ¿esto es amor? Me empieza a entrar el miedo y te miro a los ojos, me dejo perder en ellos por unos segundos y tu me dices "Es de limón, tu favorita" . Aun mirándote a los ojos, las palabras quieren salir de mi garganta, "te qui…" empiezo a decir torpemente, mientras me miras muy sorprendido y un tanto sonrojado. _

"_Te quiero… Naruto" Digo mientras te miro, mi sonrojo se expande por toda mi cara, y al darme cuenta de lo que te he dicho doy unos pasos atrás, estas muy cerca de mi. No puedo pensar bien si estas a escasos centímetros de mi cara._

_El miedo empieza a entrar por mi cuerpo y empiezo a retroceder, para mi antiguo objetivo, pero no doy ni dos pasos atrás y no puedo moverme… quizás sea la cercanía que teníamos minutos atrás. Si, eso es. _

"_N-no te acerques tanto" digo dándote la espaldas, mirando al cerezo. "Yo… bueno, no se." Miro la paleta derritiéndose en mis manos, todo lo haces por mi… _

_Vuelvo a correr, pero esta vez no al cerezo si no hacia a ti. Y me tiro encima de ti dándote un gran abrazo, y caemos al suelo._

"_Contigo, todo es mas fácil Naruto, gracias" me miras tiernamente y te sonrojas levemente al ver como estamos; en el suelo, y yo, encima de ti. Pero me da igual. _

_Acerco mi rostro al tuyo y antes de besarte me susurras "Te amo, ya lo sabes" sonrío mientras uno mis labios a los tuyos en un casto beso, que para muchos no significaría nada, pero para nosotros el principio de algo especial, es el principio de lo nuestro._

**Un shot raro, si, la verdad es que viendo un video de vocaloid me vino la idea. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Sakura y Hinata no me pertenecen. Son de Mashashi Kishimoto^^**

Un review si? :')

Hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
